yaoi note
by L-near
Summary: there are many people in this like light who gets handcuffed, blindfolded and raped by ryuzaki, then there's matt who gets chocolate poored everywhere and then's there's mello who also gets raped but he gets raped by NEAR! if u want a pairing tell me :
1. LXLight

LXLight

The beginning of this may be a bit weird and creepy, mainly because you don't see what's happening before it actually happens but enjoy anyway.

Light was getting arrested, light didn't know what to do and he was freaking out a lot. Light felt someone grab him from behind, he turned around and it was ryuzaki, he was putting handcuffs and a blindfold on light.

"Light, I'm so sorry for doing this but there's nothing I can do, I have to be the one to do this." Ryuzaki whispered into light's ear.

"What? Ryuzaki how could you do this, please I thought we were friends, I'M NOT KIRA" light yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you being kira, I have a urge that has to be for filled." Ryuzaki said.

"Urge what is he talking about" light thought as he felt ryuzaki grab his arm and drag him somewhere.

Light heard a door open, he then got pushed onto something soft and it was properly a bed, then light started to think.

"Ok we're here" ryuzaki said.

"Ummm ryuzaki one question, why were you the only one there to arrest me?" light asked.

There was silence for a while.

"Ummm ryuzaki?" light asked while trying to slip the handcuffs off but it didn't work.

"Yes light, what was it?" ryuzaki asked.

"Well I was wondering what I was doing here?" light asked.

Then light felt something touching his leg, he figured that it was ryuzaki.

"Ryuza…" light got interrupted, his pants were coming off and he was shoved onto the bed then turned onto his stomach.

Half of light's body was hanging off the bed and his knees were on the floor, so he was half naked, blindfolded, handcuffed and bent over, and he had no idea what to do about it.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?" light said but then he felt ryuzaki stick his penis in.

"LIGHT!" ryuzaki yelled while grasping the sides of light's legs.

Light was helpless, he was being raped and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Light…light you whore…you dirty…dirty sexy…omg oh…oh yes omg" ryuzaki had just called light a whore and that wasn't right because he was the one being raped not the other way around.

Light was clenching, it was the only thing he could do. Ryuzaki was pushing him, pushing him so hard that light just let out a huge scream of enjoyment and for some reason light was now enjoying having sex with ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki oh Ryuzaki…yes…yes…oh omg" light screamed over and over again.

Ryuzaki stopped.

"Light I'll take them off but will you run?" ryuzaki asked.

"No **gasp** I **gasp** wont" light said while gasping.

Light felt ryuzaki take both the handcuffs and blindfold off.

"Turn around ryuzaki" light said as he lifted ryuzaki's shirt off when he had turned around, then light grasped ryuzaki and hard.

"I wish I had done that a long time ago ryuzaki" light said as he sat on the bed.

"Me to" ryuzaki said as he sat next to him.

"ummm light was it good for you?" ryuzaki asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"you were great if that's what you mean and by the way your pretty huge" light said as he smiled at ryuzaki.

Then light and ryuzaki heard a thump…thump…thump coming from the next room.

"lets go have a look ok" ryuzaki said as he and light put there clothes back on.

Light and ryuzaki went next door where the noise was coming from.

They opened the door and…if you want to know what happens next read my next chapter melloXmatt.

Hope you enjoyed.

L-Near.


	2. melloXmatt

melloXmatt

Bang bang. Thump thump.

Light and Ryuzaki opened the door slowly and peered in to see what was making all the noise.

"Get out, get out, you sick soon of a bitch, fucken perv!" I yelled as I threw a book at light's big fat head, it wasn't that hard to miss because it was that big and filled with shit.

"Come on Mel they must be curious and they prob wanna get some moves duh!" matt said as he got up from under the covers.

"well I don't mind if L stays, like hell he can even join but the thought of light…FUCK NO!" I yelled as I grabbed matt's ass.

"ouch! Geez mel your always so rough" matt said as he rubbed his butt and then covered himself up with the blanket.

"ummm Ryuzaki lets leave and leave the butt fuckers" light said as he grabbed ryuzaki's hand.

"well what does that make you bitch" I yelled and then turned to matt.

"to rough?" I asked.

"yes sometimes you are way to rough" matt said as he rubbed his butt again.

"but I thought you liked it rough and dirty" I said while tucking matt's hair behind his ear.

"not all the time no, sometimes I just wanna take it easy" matt said as he lent over and kissed me on the lips softly.

"well why don't I start here then" I said as I slowly slid the blankets back ran my hands up matts legs and moved them apart. I slowly moved towards his penis and licked the top of it.

"mmm does this taste good mmm" I said as I slid my hand up and placed it on matt's penis.

"ahh" matt whined.

"do you like that matt" I asked as I slowly licked the top again and slowly put it in my mouth and started sucking slowly getting faster and faster.

"ahh…ahh mmm ahh" matt whined and whined cause he was enjoying himself and I liked giving him pleasure so I kept going sucking harder and faster.

I stopped and told matt to turn around and he did it quickly. I slowly ran my hands up to matts butt and brang my hands around to his waist and I stuck my penis in and slowly moved back and forwards, gradually getting faster and faster.

"ahhhh" matt clenched the bed.

"mmm you like it don't you uh, uh yes" I thrusted back and forwards.

Matt feel to the bed while I was still on him, so I pulled out and matt rolled over.

I kissed matt and slowly felt him up and down, stopped at his penis but then I moved away.

"mel are you ok?" matt said as he sat up.

"yeah just wait right there, I have the perfect idea" I said as I shoved my boxers on and ran out the door to the kitchen, grabbed some chocolate from the fridge and put it in the microwave so it melted and then put it in the freezer so that it was cold. Then I took it out and ran back to the bedroom and matt was there waiting for me…..NAKED (lol mello likes that).

"well I'm all set so you ready to go again" I asked and matt nodded his head.

"ok good well lay on your back and I'll start the dirty deed" I said as I pushed matt down.

I grabbed the bowl from the bed side table and started pouring chocolate all over matt sexy body and then I poured lots over his penis.

"ahhh that's cold" matt said as he watched me pour it all over him and he didn't stop me.

"mmm this is gonna taste so god damn good" I said while I licked my lips and grabbed matts penis and started licking it as if it was a lolliepop.

"mmm" I sucked and it tasted yummy.

"ahh uh uh" matt clenched the bed while he got a boner.

I raised my head.

"wow matt is this turning you on or what" I asked.

"yes it is now get your head back down there and suck me" matt demanded but I didn't mind cause it tasted awesome and it was really kinky.

"oh god oh god mel mel mel…." Matt screamed.

"that's it scream my name matty" I said as I sucked harder and faster.

"mel mel….its…mel…it…coming..mel" matt screamed but I didn't stop cause I was enjoying myself so much.

"what's…" I swallowed "ummm did you just?" I asked.

"yes" matt nodded.

"and that was?" I asked.

"uh-huh" matt nodded again.

I had just swallowed matts cum but it tasted so damn good, properly because of the chocolate.

"I warned you" matt said with a smirk on his face.

"oh well" I said as I grabbed a handful of chocolate and poured it over matts chest.

"so your all right then?" matt asked while acting fine about the chocolate.

"I only do what I want and right then I wanted you to enjoy yourself and if that means you Cuming in my mouth then I'm happy to swallow" I said as I got on top of matt, our dicks were touching but all I was focusing on was the chocolate at the time.

"mmm" I said while licking up and down matt's chest.

"ahhh" matt grabbed the top of my head when I was sucking the chocolate off of his penis and pushed my head down.

"suck it harder mel" matt demanded but I didn't mind, so I just kept sucking and sucking, harder and harder and I didn't stop until matt released his hands from my head.

I slowly moved up next to matt.

"your good mel" matt said.

"thank you matty, well it looked like you enjoyed yourself" I said as I laid down next to matt.

"yeah I did, a lot" matt said as he pulled the blankets up to our waist and I placed my arms around matt's body slowly and gentle.

Thank you for reading the second chapter and if there are any pairings you would like to see I would love it if you could please tell me thanx!

L-Near


End file.
